Read to Me
by StaraLaura
Summary: Oneshot. Dedicated to DolphinGoddess17 for all of her help and being a great friend. Two hamsters are seperated by a wall of glass. Can they find love even if they'll never get to talk to each other? I'm trying to be serious here, folks... SxM


Hey, ya'll! I'm actually in the writing mood today (for just another pointless one-shot) and guess what?

**IT'S ACTUALLY A HAMSTER STORY INSTEAD OF HUMAN-HAM! HIP HAM HA!!!**

Well, this story is dedicated to **DolphinGoddess17** for being such an awesome friend when my parents are still mad at me. They still are (I actually was almost grounded…), but she made it so much better! Thanks so much! Check out her stories or you will die.

**THIS IDEA IS NOT MINE. THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF A VIDEO CALLED "DRAW WITH ME" ON DEVIANTART. IT IS SO HEARTWARMING, EVERY READER MUST CHECK IT OUT! HERE'S THE LINK! **

**EDIT**: Okay, stupid FFN won't give let me give you guys the link. SO, just go onto and type in "Draw With Me", go to film and animation, and it should be there!

This story was ORIGINALLY going to be PenelopeXCappy, but I thought I'd be copying too much of the video then. And since I haven't done SxM for a while… I though this would be more fitting.

**YES, THEY SOMEHOW GOT INTO THIS FREAKY DREAMLAND PLACE. IGNORE THE DETAILS, IT'S THE CONCEPT THAT'S IMPORTANT.**

* * *

Read to Me

"Ugh, where am I?"

Maxwell poked his head into the misty fog that surrounded his body sprawled onto the hardwood floor. But it felt more like glass, it was so smooth. Groggily getting to his feet, he inspected his surroundings. A swirl of rainbow colors; blue, red, green, and yellow; whirled around his head and hands. That's when he realized that he was carrying a book in his hand and widened his eyes. He never remembered carrying this book around in about a week. Only one question hurt his head so much to the point where he couldn't answer it: Where was he?

A loud banging burst into the silence and scared Maxwell out of his fur. He spun his head in every direction of the silent emptiness that was interrupted, but didn't find anyone or anything. That's when the rapping sound fractured the tranquility again and Maxwell finally caught gaze of a tiger stripped girl pressing her nose up against some invisible wall. Surprised and intrigued, Maxwell hurriedly trotted up to her, but rammed into something he couldn't see. The ham girl gasped at seeing someone in pain and once again, Maxwell blearily got up, mind swirling and seeing stars. He moved his paw out towards the ham girl and his paw hit a dead end. Based on its smoothness, it looked to be glass. Maxwell backed up a little as the ham girl pressed her paws and face to the glass, just as awestruck as Maxwell was.

"Uh, who are you?" he asked timidly, dropping his book to the ground. The ham girl put a paw to her ear, a confused look on her face.

"Who are you?!" Maxwell yelled out, cupping his hands around his mouth. The ham girl's face scrunched as she tried to listen to him, but gave up with a defeating sigh.

Mind working quickly, Maxwell spotted two markers lying on the floor that somehow appeared when he wished for something to write with. He rushed over to them and pulled the cap off of one of them, writing out a sentence. It was backwards to him, but the girl could read it at least.

**Can you write?**

Tossing his head high into the sky, he saw that the glass wall that separated the two had stopped to get taller at around twenty feet up. With all of the energy he had vested in him, Maxwell threw the spare marker above the glass wall and it plummeted to the girl's feet. She looked at it quickly and, with faster reflexes than Maxwell could ever imagine, seized it in her paw. Scribbling down an answer with an angry face, she wrote her reply.

_**Of course. Duh.**_

Maxwell, despite the rudeness, smiled and brought his pen back to the wall.

**What's your name?**

The girl averted her eyes for a moment and sighed. It looked like she wasn't exactly the happiest with what her name was. With a melancholic smile on her face, Maxwell watched her write.

_**Sandy. What's yours?**_

Maxwell thought about her name for a moment and shyly grinned. But he didn't have time to think, the ham girl called Sandy was waiting for his own answer. At this point, he couldn't blame her for being hesitant about telling her name to a stranger. With a deep breath, he wrote out his name, trying to make it look flawless as could be.

**Maxwell**

Sandy giggled, relieved that her name wasn't as dumb as his. She had never heard a name like that before and was surprised at it. Maxwell looked taken aback and his blood boiled at the girl's chortles. He scribbled down something for her to answer, a pouting expression imprinted on his face.

**What's so wrong with the name Maxwell?!**

He didn't feel like he should have added that last exclamation point, but he felt a little guilty at her response.

_**I've never head of the name Maxwell, but whatever. It's still a cool name, at least you're not named after tiny rocks.**_

Maxwell chuckled at this and decided to take the conversation (Or passing notes to each other) somewhere else. He took a quick look at his book laying on the icy floor and tried to make his handwriting legible enough that Sandy would say yes.

**Do you want to read that book with me?**

Sandy once again reverted to shyness and grimly wrote with her black marker.

_**I've never read a book before. Is it fun?**_

Shocked, Maxwell leaned over and grabbed his book with Sandy watching curiously the entire time. He sat down, beckoning Sandy to do the same. Eyeing him carefully, she followed his orders, gripping her marker like it was the only thing that kept her breathing. She didn't want to ruin any communication with this boy ham and she really wanted to see what this book thing could do. Maybe it could serve sunflower seeds or break the glass wall between them so she could finally hear his voice.

Maxwell showed her the book, flipping open to a random page located in the middle of the binding. Sandy studied it with a frown, trying to compute what a book was. Sighing, she lifted her paws in the air and shrugged. Maxwell smiled sympathetically and brought out his marker.

**These pages tell a story that you can read over and over again.**

_**Oh, can you read it to me? Or write the words out on the glass so we both can read the book?**_

Maxwell nodded and starting on the first page, book in one hand and marker in the other to write down the words. Sandy patiently waited, bringing her paws to her chin as she waited for him to write.

**Once upon a time…**

For the rest of the day, Maxwell would write down the words of the story, exactly as they were written and Sandy would either watch as the words came alive on the glass, or make little comments about the content of the story. When an illustration popped up, Maxwell would show Sandy it and the tiger striped girl would make a quick sketch of the picture, as if she could never see the book again and the only thing to remember it by was to take notes. At the end of the short story, the colors of the world were already fading into black and Maxwell set his book down, closing it and turning back to Sandy. He sneaked a peek at her drawings and he had to admit, they were pretty good. Some of the comments were funny; some of them were just to jot down thoughts. But the thing that he didn't notice was that Sandy was gazing at him the entire time, eyes quivering and smiling just a bit.

After Maxwell took a good look at Sandy's work and his own writing, he couldn't help but look at her. He blushed a little, turning away a bit and Sandy bit down on her lip, fiddling with her paws. Almost at the same time, the two looked up at each other, still on the cold and hard floor.

Slowly, Maxwell pressed his paw to the glass, a sad smile on his face. Sandy grinned a little and put her paw in the same place that Maxwell's was, both hamsters turning crimson red. They stared at each other for a long time, paws pressed together, but separated by the glass. However, it didn't last long and Maxwell slid his paw down slowly on the surface, turning aside from her. He picked up his pen and wrote three words.

**It feels cold.**

Sandy, despite the separation, gave a small, reassuring smile. Maxwell, on the other hand, didn't feel any better and he shakily wrote out a few more words on the glass.

**I want to be with you.**

Sandy was quick with her reply, though a little shocked at his confession.

_**You're already with me.**_

Maxwell's eyes widened in confusion and his head tilted to the side. She sighed and scrabbled some more words onto the glass.

_**Just there's glass between us.**_

Maxwell gave curt nod and for a moment and Sandy thought he understood and could take in what was happening. Then, Maxwell erratically leapt onto his feet, shocking Sandy a little from the sudden movement. He looked at her and then the glass between them, starting to punch it with his paws now balled into fists.

Sandy immediately got to her feet, yelling warnings and protests as Maxwell continued to throw his fist at the glass, cracking it with every blow. Almost completely broken through, Maxwell made a wild gesture for Sandy to get out of the way. Having no choice, the girl backed up a little bit to the left to give room for Maxwell to finish breaking through the glass. A little flicker of hope fluttered in her heart, but a sense of dread consumed it all and she kept yelling at him to stop.

Winding up his arm, Maxwell threw one last punch at the glass before breaking through it completely, glass shards scattering across the floor. His hand was still stuck in its finished motion on the other side of the glass. For a moment, he thought he prevailed, but that's when the broken pieces of glass combined together and came rushing back at his paw, throwing the ham boy over. Maxwell, letting both of his bleeding paws fall to his side, looked at the glass wall with horror.

It looked just as it had before he starting punching it and Sandy had already run up the glass, screaming things that he couldn't hear.

The next day, Maxwell's paws seemed to heal just a little bit and he was back at the glass wall with Sandy. She gave a worried look of concern at him and picked up her marker.

_**Are you okay?**_

Maxwell nodded solemnly. Sandy smiled brightly, happy to hear that he was feeling better now. She jotted down some more words, still giving a wide grin.

_**Want to read?**_

Slowly, Maxwell picked up his own marker and, with shaking paws, wrote on the glass. His handwriting used to be perfect, flawless you could say. But now, it was just a bunch of doodles on the glass, the letters uneven and sprawling all over the glass. He stuck his tongue out in determination as he concentrated and Sandy's smile faltered as she saw how much pain he was in while trying to write a simple sentence.

**I can't anymore.**

Sandy frowned, a sad look erupting into her emerald eyes and looked up at Maxwell. He didn't smile, he didn't even look at her. Maxwell sighed, got up, and walked away, leaving Sandy all alone.

Later, Maxwell grew bored of trying to find a cast for his paws and wandered back to the wall. There, he saw Sandy cloaked in a red blanket with only one paw holding it together. She was smiling at him and tossed her chin towards the box on Maxwell's side of the wall. As he walked over, he saw it was present that Sandy must have tossed over the glass wall. He looked up at her and she mouthed "Open it". Following her wishes, he unwrapped the package carefully and was shocked to see what was in the box.

A paw connected with an arm slid onto the floor. Maxwell looked at Sandy who was still holding the blanket with one arm and a sense of guilt and yet, happiness overwhelmed his head. There, Sandy had written the last sentence in the middle of the glass wall.

_**Read to me.**_

* * *

If you didn't get it, send me a PM. I'm sorry if it was really bad or something, I'm not good when it comes to serious writing. Anyway, thanks for reading and a review would be awesome! And I'm sorry for making it this freaky dream place that there would be no possible way that Sandy and Maxwell could get into. As I said before, it's the friggn' CONCEPT that matters. And DolphinGoddess17? Sorry for not sending you many chapters, I wanted this one to be a surprise for you! I think this is one of the shortest one shots I've ever done…


End file.
